


【NTGN】Uniform

by Zxinrs



Category: 3JSB, J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxinrs/pseuds/Zxinrs
Summary: 是车。jk制服女装，私心恶趣味非常多，雷到打我吧我认。场景发生在浴室。
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO, NTGN, Naoto/Gun
Kudos: 6





	【NTGN】Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> 是车。  
>  jk制服女装，私心恶趣味非常多，雷到打我吧我认。  
>  场景发生在浴室。

  
岩田刚典攀着片冈直人的肩膀与他接吻，两人吻得难舍难分，将彼此的呼吸节奏打乱。  
  
片冈直人的双手顺着制服衣摆探入，在岩田刚典光滑的背部抚摸。刚才被片冈直人扯掉的内裤正随着两个人的动作慢慢滑落到地上。   
  
片冈直人伸手把岩田衣服上的红色蝴蝶结卸下，然后将岩田的身子转过去背对自己，转而把蝴蝶结绑在了岩田的脖子上。喉结受到了蝴蝶结的压迫，岩田刚典难受得扭动身体想甩掉它。他的身子紧贴片冈直人，臀部正好磨在片冈直人的下体。这动作把片冈直人撩得不轻，他抬手就在岩田刚典的屁股上打了一巴掌。  
  
“呜……”岩田刚典浑身一颤，发出了色情的呜咽声。  
  
片冈直人发现了什么，手探到岩田刚典的裙下，握住那已经硬了的性器，惊道：“岩ちゃん被打屁股会变硬啊。”  
  
岩田刚典当然能感受到自己身体在那一巴掌下发生的变化，但被打到兴奋未免也太羞耻了，他只有一个劲儿的否认。  
  
片冈直人知足地笑了笑没有继续逼问，他快速撸动岩田刚典的硬物，时而有技巧地用拇指磨弄他敏感的顶端。岩田刚典在片冈直人手里瞬间软了身子，不停吐出舒服的叹息。很快，岩田刚典的气息变得越来越乱，他快要攀上高峰了。在这时片冈直人单手扯掉了自己的领带，双手环着岩田刚典，在他的前端打了个好看的结。  
  
“不要，求求你不要。”被硬生生阻断了快感，岩田刚典痛苦地哀求身后的人，但那人并没有理会，反而在他耳边警告道：“不准自己解开。”  
  
被快感支配的岩田刚典大脑里根本没有把片冈直人的警告当一回事，他用手摆弄领带，想要扯掉阻挡自己快乐的结，但片冈直人绑得太巧了，怎么也无法取下来。  
  
“岩ちゃん今天不乖哦。”片冈直人单手擒住了岩田不安分的双手，另一只手解开了性器上的结。但是还没等岩田反应过来，片冈直人就又用领带绑住了岩田的双手，两只手被片冈高举着按在浴室的瓷砖上。  
  
被抓到的坏孩子是要被惩罚的。  
  
片冈直人毫不留情地在岩田臀瓣拍了一掌，岩田解除了束缚顶端兴奋地渗出了透明的体液。  
  
“呜，不要……”  
  
啪的一声，又是一巴掌。  
  
“岩ちゃん会被打屁股打到高潮吗？”片冈直人舔舐着岩田可爱的耳垂发出疑问。  
  
岩田刚典羞得一下子流了眼泪，满嘴喃喃着求片冈直人不要继续了。  
  
片冈直人却并不领情，一心要惩罚今天这个不乖的孩子。在又一掌后，岩田刚典抖了抖，喷出了精液。  
  
片冈直人不着痕迹地一笑，在岩田还没有从高潮的余韵中回过神来时，两手分开岩田刚典的臀瓣，性器顶着那收缩不停的肉穴慢慢插了进去。待整根没入后，他一条腿被片冈直人抬起，另一条腿只能用脚尖触地，整个人被片冈撞得一晃一晃的，自己完全无法掌握平衡。若不是片冈直人把他牢牢锁在怀里，他早就跌倒在地了。  
  
膝盖以下的皮肤被黑色中筒袜包裹，小腿随着身后的动作在半空中晃动，勾在脚上的制服鞋也摇摇欲坠。喷在岩田刚典颈间的呼吸是那么灼热，烧得他头脑都停止运转了，整个人被快感支配，只能遵从本能发出淫荡的呻吟。  
  
“叫学长。”  
  
“学长。”岩田刚典顺从地学舌。  
  
片冈直人满意地亲吻岩田绑着蝴蝶结的后颈。  
  
勾在脚尖的鞋终于承受不住冲击成功着陆。与此同时，不知是谁不小心碰开了淋浴阀门，温热的水顺势而下。突如其来的水柱阻挡了岩田刚典的呼吸，他体验到了瞬间的窒息。身后的片冈直人并没有停下，反而撞得更快了。窒息感与快感相互交叠，岩田刚典的心跳加快到从未有过的速度。他胡乱地挣扎想要离开，但身后疯狂的顶弄将他牢牢钉在了这里。  
  
在片冈直人对着穴内的敏感点一个深顶后，岩田刚典在窒息中到达了高潮。片冈直人随手关掉淋浴，又在岩田禁脔的肉穴中抽插了几下，埋在最深处射了进去。  
  
好不容易获得了新鲜空气的岩田，大口大口地呼吸着，在刚刚缓过来后，就又被片冈直人捏着下巴索要着呼吸。  
  
这吻带有明显的攻击性，又一次勾起了两人的性欲。  
  
片冈直人把自己从岩田体内抽出，弯下身子打横抱起被淋得湿漉漉的岩田，向梳洗台走去。精液混合体液源源不断地从岩田后穴流出，顺着路线滴了一路。  
  
片冈直人把岩田放在宽大的梳洗台上，让他面对镜子跪着。短款的jk裙子无法完全覆盖岩田刚典白皙的臀部，他夹着精液的股沟在水蓝色的短裙下若隐若现。片冈直人深吸一口气，从后面再次进入了他。  
  
有了刚才精液的润滑，巨大的性器一下就滑到了最深处。岩田刚典被深度惊到向前倒去，两个乳头就这么贴上了冰冷的镜面，又让他一哆嗦。  
  
后穴的巨物开始运动，每一次向前，岩田的乳头都会被镜面摩擦一次，一前一后双重快感让他很快就承受不住了。  
  
原本起满雾的镜子很快被两个人的动作擦亮。岩田刚典睁开眼看到镜子里的场景。他自己哭过的双眼微红，还在滴水的刘海胡乱地糊在额头上，脖子上系着项圈一样的蝴蝶结，领口大开褪到手肘处的jk制服衬衫，沾了精液的水蓝色裙摆，全然一副被性欲征服的模样。而身后的片冈直人也衣衫不整，露出的右肩上还留有自己前几天留下的咬痕，他眼里迸出疯狂的爱欲，两手抓着岩田的大腿操干不停。  
  
“学……学长。”  
  
岩田刚典通过镜子望向片冈直人的眼睛，艰难地组织着语言。  
  
“好喜欢学长。”  
  
片冈直人也透过镜子会看岩田刚典，柔声道：“我也好爱你。”身下的动作却丝毫不见温柔。  
  
岩田刚典闻言慢慢闭上了眼睛，摒弃了所有的廉耻心，在逐渐加快的抽插中大胆道：“学长射给我，我可以给学长怀孩子。”  
  
片冈直人的呼吸乱了一瞬，他身体前倾，两只手将岩田的手分别压在镜子上，与他十指交合，身下对着岩田的敏感点狠狠地操干。他低下头深深地看着岩田刚典的脸，低声说道：“不可以后悔。”  
  
“绝不。”  
  
下一秒精液在岩田刚典的体内喷涌而出，高潮的后穴贪婪地收缩，把带着生命的精液全部吞下。


End file.
